Naruto and His Demon Fox
by XL Avenged Soul
Summary: Naruto has no one to love, but does he? How does he rule Makai while dealing with his mate and child! Oneshot NarutoxFem Kyuubi


**Disclaimer: This content is for entertainment please no flames, I do not own Naruto or else Naruto will be a BAMF!**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Dialogue" Kyuubi Dialogue **

"Normal" Normal Dialogue

**AN: Authors Note**

**The Beginning**

' Its been 4 years since the war had ended, yet I'm still alone while my friends were all either married or happily dating. Even though Hinata had said she loved me I only knew that was only admiration not love which she later found out was true and found out that Kiba had the same determination as me,' Our one and only favorite Unpredictable Ninja Of Konoha thought.

If people where to look closely into the bar where Naruto was currently seated in you could see the sadness and sorrow in his eyes instead of usual cheerful and determined attitude.

" Another one please! " Naruto slurred, slowly getting drunker from all the drinking he had when you could clearly see the mountain of empty sake bottles laying next to his half-full cup of sake before pouring it in his mouth.

" Sir, are you sure you want more? You've clearly drank more then a hundred bottles of sake! " The male bartender said to Naruto with a hint of worry in his voice I mean clearly one would die from the amount of bottles of sake he had drank yet this man had drank more than a hundred sake bottles and wished for MORE?

" Just give me the sake! " Naruto said with his head swinging side to side with the hangover kicking in and nearly knocking himself unconscious, before falling out of his chair and hitting the back of his head knocking him unconscious, all the while the bartender yelling for his name if he was okay or not. He never truly knew that the fox had some...plans...for him one would say.

**" ufufuufufu, tonight is the night I go back to Makai with my King! " **Kyuubi panted out in lust before using her powers to pull Naruto into his minescape.

**Minescape**

"Ouch!" Naruto said before realizing he was back into his where Kyuubi resided and decided to ask the fox what was wrong and why he called him here **(AN Bottom) **but heard some weird sounds including some sweet smells that was nearly driving him crazy.

'I wonder what is causing this.' I thought and began walking torwards the cage where he realized that contains the Kyuubi but didn't see some giant fox but saw a beautiful red haired woman..no.._goddess_ in front of him that nearly made both heads turn red but add the fact she had two fingers where they shouldn't be and calling out HIS name.

The _goddess _that was in front of him was around 5'6 but not as tall as Naruto who towered over her with his 6'4, she also had crimson red hair with some nice DD cup breast a heart shaped face, including creamy white skin with legs that stretched for eternity, but worst of all was that she was naked showing her whole body to Naruto never noticing the 2 fox ears on her head and 9 crimson tails coming out of her tailbone.

Kyuubi who was masturbating to the thought of Naruto pounding into her heard some sounds and saw said person she was thinking about staring at her with wide eyes causing her to widen her eyes of seeing NARUTO seeing her masturbating about him, she would've spoken something if her face didn't turn all red when she saw him roaming his eyes and stopping directly where some place shouldn't be stared at by boys and gained a small fountain of blood spurting out of his nose.

Naruto who saw the woman in front of him masturbating from the thought of him nearly caused his mind to shut down thinking 'She's thinking about me?' before his eyes start to wander around where places shouldn't be looked at, stopping at her vagina he nearly climaxed at the sight of the wetness it was with the juices of the woman coming out. Before regaining his thoughts and realized he did not know who this woman was and where the fox was.

" Who are you, and where is the fox? " Naruto tried to sound calm but couldn't with his red face and blood dripping out his nose.

Kyuubi who heard his voice smirked at the thought of Naruto liking her body before realizing that she was in her human form instead of her almighty 9 tailed fox form and started to think of an excuse but couldn't find one before deciding that she might as well re-introduce herself.

**" Well Naruto I am the Kyuubi but you can call me Akira. "** Kyuubi said who is now named Akira but also ignored the shocked look from saying she was the Kyuubi.

" Impossible, Kyuubi was a male I heard it with my own ears! " Naruto denying that she was the Kyuubi I mean seriously who would believe that this _goddess_ was a demon and a giant 9 tailed fox with a male voice.

**" Sigh, kit I am truly Kyuubi just I never truly showed you my true form. " **Akira said also pointing to her fox ears and tails that Naruto had missed when he was ogling her. Naruto who saw the ears and tails was shocked that he would dare on his pride of being a man that this was TRULY the Kyuubi. Naruto pushing that thought away then brought out a topic that left them both blushing as red as tomatoes.

" But why were you masturbating about me? " Naruto said with a red face and once again another fountain of blood spilled from his other nostril.

**' Might as well get this over with and be blunt. ' **Akira thought also blushing that she had been caught.

**" That is because your power has reached levels that might overcome even the Juubi and demons respect power, which is why I have brought you in here to become my mate... " **Akira said yet again blushing redder then a tomato also enjoying the shocked look she got from Naruto as he heard her say that his power could overcome even the JUUBI!

He then realized that she told him that he were to become the MATE of the KYUUBI, was she kidding or was he truly going senile at such young age?

" Your lying right? " Naruto said in a hushed whisper but Akira could pick it up but decided to tease him a bit.

**" Only when your on top " **Akira said before she heard a 'SPLURT' sound and saw that Naruto had fainted into a blissful unconsciousness of perverted thoughts before Akira straddled his waist and started slapping him to wake him up.

Naruto who had been dreaming about the him being on top of Akira and pounding into her had knocked him unconscious and made him go into the state of hibernation of blissful pleasure wet dreams, though that thought was ruined to see a naked Akira on top of you slapping his cheeks so hard it was red telling him to wake up.

Akira finally saw that he was awake and spoke **" Finally that took about 10 minutes, by the way have some nice dreams? " **turning her head around to see a rather large bulge inside of his pants.

Naruto seeing his erection tried to hide it before he accidentally tripped on his other foot causing him to fall over knocking down Akira with him before accidentally sniffing Akira's maidenhood causing his lust to take over, Akira who saw this smirked.

**LEMON SCENE PLEASE IF MINOR DO NOT READ! (+18 ONLY) RATED MA SCENE!**

Naruto who somehow knew how to create a bed in his mindscape created a nice king size that could hit about 16 people but could also with stand 2 demons mating, willing his cloths off he quickly climbed onto of her and latching onto one nipple and began to suck causing Akira to moan in pleasure.

Akira moved her hands that felt like jelly feeling Naruto suck her nipples were something that caused her to go crazy, she moved the hands to Naruto's hair and pushed him deeper to get more pleasure from it.

**" Naruto suck it harder please it feels so good! " **Akira panted and moaned out in lust and pleasure before feeling Naruto latch onto her left and began kneading the right one. Naruto was pleasantly surprised when milk came out and tasted it before realizing it tasted GREAT and moved his left right hand and wrapped it around her back and pushed himself deeper trying to get more milk.

Akira who had enough foreplay pushed Naruto back onto the bed and put on a seductive smile on before move her finger to her mouth and bending its angle also biting the tip spoke huskily **" Come..and...get...me...N.a.r.u.t.o... " **slowly but before you could say 'one' Naruto was in front of Akira rubbing his 15 inches and 3 inches wide penis against her vagina getting it more wet.

**" I PLAN TOO! " **Naruto said demonically before slamming into her roughly making both of them moan from pleasure and pain, pleasure of filling the wetness and heat radiating off of her vagina but also from her hymen breaking.

Naruto didn't even bother to wait and immediately began to pound into her in a fast and hard pace making her feel unimaginable pleasure to reach her, she felt Naruto move into a different position with her knees squashing her breast and his hands under her ankles and began slamming into her once again but this time Naruto kissed her lightly but quickly changed into a hot and french kiss with both switching spit and tongues.

Akira who felt that her end was coming closer used her will power to hold in her release but moaned once again when she felt Naruto hit her g-spot and nearly climaxed right there but felt that her soon-to-be-mate penis was twitching as a signal of release and smiled in mirth but moaned once again when she felt Naruto hit her womb and couldn't hold her climax anymore and came all over his penis and thighs and got tighter around him causing him to grunt and release his load tilting her head up and bit Naruto on the collar bone showing a red 9 tailed fox, with Naruto doing the same but this time it showed a silver wolf with 10 tails.

Naruto who felt his penis twitch and felt Akira climax all over him and the tightness of it was too much and shot his load directly into her womb with her womb happily accepting his semen but got wide eyes from Akira when she realized that he wasn't done cumming and just kept cumming into her womb making it expand to near pregnant levels but when he was about to stop Akira came again from the heat and thickness of his cum and tightened around him causing him to cum into her but not nearly as much but was luckily capable to pull out and came atleast 5 times on her hitting her breast, face, and stomach.

**Lemon End**

**" That (huff) (huff) felt (pant) amazing.. " **Akira panted and huffed out, Naruto who didn't know why he bit on her collar bone on instinct but also felt her do it too.

" Why'd you bite me on the neck and why did I bite you on the neck? " Naruto curiously asked

**" It signify's that your my mate and will be loyal to me and I'll be loyal to you but...you'll also be King of Makai. " **Akira said with a hint of nervousness in her voice scared of what he might think.

" Makai, what is that? " Naruto said getting a face fault from Akira before explaining to him about it.

**" Makai is the world where devils and demons live, but where I am ruler as Queen but since you're my mate you'll be King of Makai and most importantly my husband. " **She said before blushing a bit at the mention of 'husband' 'king' 'queen'.

" But...how, I am human? " Naruto curiously asked but wasn't to mad about it but the fact that he would be King and husband to Akira made him giddy.

**" When you were born I was inside your mother too meaning you had grown some youki inside but it didn't make you a demon at the time but slowly the youki grew which is unusual slowly making you a demon, but when I mated with you it mixed and made you a kitsune demon " **Akira explained to Naruto.

" Wait..Wait.. I don't have any fox tails or ears though? " Naruto asked before getting a smirk from Akira, then feeling an intense pain from his tailbone and head, it felt like his ears where melting which they were but he doesn't know that but also his nose burning off and reforming a better and useful one. His tail bone then sprouted 10 red tails with a silver tip with the same happening on his ears.

Akira who saw the 10 tails gasped in shock **" T..en Tails! " **Akira shouted in shock before seeing that the youki levels had grown so much during the years of using her youki and Uzumaki blood must've made him a Juubi.

Naruto then thought **'How am I gonna explain this to Baa-chan and my friends?!'** before he realized that no one had really loved him as much as Akira so he just decided from here on then that he'll become Ruler of Makai and husband to Akira.

**" I'll be going to check in with Baa-chan and we'll go to Makai later but first let me tell Baa-chan. " **Naruto said demonically sending pleasurable shivers down Akira's spine.

**Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes than had a massive hangover before looking around and seeing a blond mop of hair off to the side and waited till his vision cleared up to see his 'Baa-chan' and spoke " Baa-chan let me make this quickly and bluntly because I have to meet up with someone, I just had sex with Kyuubi or otherwise named Akira and became Ruler of Makai and became the mate of Akira and I'm going to leave with or without permission. "

Tsunade who heard this widened her eyes before sighing and saying " Naruto you've done alot for us and had been more of a son to me then a godson to me and want you to live a happy life so go live a happy life with your lover, but also give me alot of grandchildren. " Tsunade said with some tears welling out of her eyes.

Naruto who heard this smiled but blushed at the line of 'grandchildren' and decided he had to talk about that with Akira, he stood up and hugged her before saying " Farewell, Okaa-san. " Naruto said with a tear slipping out of his eye before running faraway from the Leaf Village and used 'Reverse Shiki Fuin' that he had found inside a scroll of his father and mother before he felt a red hair body come out of his seal further recognizing her as Akira once again.

Akira who saw this whole thing smiled, not one of the bloodthirsty or evil ones, but a pure one out of happiness of her mate. Though this moment was ended when she felt a pull but not a pull into the mindscape but OUTSIDE the mindscape to see Naruto staring at her smiling.

**"Naruto?"** Akira asked before realizing that she was OUT of the seal to see a nice forest with a waterfall connecting to a river.

**" Hello Akira, I released you from the seal as you can see but how do we get to Makai? " **Naruto said as he released his demonic looks before he was pulled to a searing kiss with Akira's hands roaming around his body.

**" My My, a bit antsy now Akira but now isn't the time..though we do have a bed to christen.." **Naruto said huskily sending pleasurable shivers through her spines and made her think about tonight and got a small nosebleed about the thought. Before she decided to answer Naruto's questions.

**" First you have to channel some youki to your fingertips and make a slash motion into the air before a rift will open up and there you go! " **Akira explained to Naruto.

Naruto who channeled the youki to his fingertips had a hard time controlling it before he finally got it under control after awhile before making the slashing motion Akira had done and saw the rift appear in front of him before walking in with Akira following closely behind.

**Makai**

Naruto and Akira had teleported into the forest of Makai which had dark black wood with a red sky and moon. Before sensing something to his left to see a walking bone guy well he was standing before Naruto had punched the skeleton where the sun don't shine.

**"What was that Akira?" ** Naruto asked before he got attacked by another one but shot it with pure youki that made all of them that wanted to attack them to back off.

**"That is what we call the 'Coyne' which is the lowest of the demons and weakest but can be strong during the white moon and sky. " **Akira explained to Naruto.

Naruto who heard white moon and sky suddenly got curious and asked **"What is the white moon and sky?"**

**"The white moon and sky is where the moon reflects the sunlight onto the Coyne making them stronger while the when the sky is white their bodies are stronger. " **Akira explained to Naruto, but before Naruto could ask another question Akira created another rift to her palace and teleported them to the palace.

They were quickly surrounded by the servants of palace to see their mistress come back was a giant relief to Makai but they quickly realized that there was a man next to their mistress.

"Lady Akira, who is this _man_?" a maid sneered before she was pushed down by unimaginable power radiating off the man that she was talking about.

**" I am Naruto Uzumaki, mate of Akira , King of Makai , and lastly Juubi, you will not use that tone to speak to me! " **Naruto said with authority and dominance nearly causing Akira to jump on him and take him right then and there.

Those who felt the power and heard his introduction and looked at the tails and saw 10, they quickly bowed and said all together "Please forgive us Juubi-sama"

**"Make an announcement to Makai that I am back with a mate and is King of Makai now. " **Akira ordered one of her servants, cranky from resisting to take Naruto there from the dominance and authority that really turned her on.

The servants, butlers , and maids quickly made the announcement before Akira pulled Naruto outside to the crowd that had gathered to see tons of demons shouting "KYUUBI-SAMA!"

They were all silenced by Akira with a small power burst causing them to shut up before making her announcement.

**"FROM HERE ON OUT NARUTO UZUMAKI, JUUBI, KING OF MAKAI , AND MY MATE WILL BE RUNNING MAKAI!" **Akira shouted creating a deep silence from the crowd. Whispers began to spread while the demons where trying to think if this man was worthy or not to be their king, though the men were jealous of Naruto but they couldn't go against a Juubi since they low-level demons are weak.

They were all silenced a random demon "ALL HAIL NARUTO-SAMA!" shouted out before the demons doing the same, getting a smirk from Naruto and Akira.

**"NOW WE ARE DONE, SO LET ME CHRISTEN THE KING TO HIS BED." **Akira shouted out getting some nosebleeds and blushes from the demons, before a surprised Naruto was pulled into another rift to the master bedroom but most importantly where both King and Queen would bed.

Naruto was thrown out of the rift to see a elegant room with light purple sheets of cloth on the curtains, a nice king sized bed that could fit atleast 6 people with red sheets, including a nice soft red pillows, but the most important thing was the smell of the room. It was the smell of aphrodisiac that Akira had added when she had separated from Naruto since she had planned to make love to her mate at night.

**"Akira, what did you do to me?" **Naruto panted out in lust while slowly the aphrodisiac was doing its job, while Akira was immune to it because she made sure that the aphrodisiac only worked for the male gender so her mate will feel more pleasure of her body but mostly a certain part of her body.

**LEMON SCENE MINORS PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO KEEP INNOCENCE (+18 ONLY)**

Akira quickly took off her clothing slowly to tease Naruto but couldn't hold it anymore when she saw the bulge inside Naruto's pants. She quickly pulled it off exposing his penis before she slowly took it into her mouth inch by inch causing Naruto to moan softly. When she finally has Naruto's whole penis inside of her mouth it went all the way down to her esophagus, she pulled back and pushed back in getting another moan from Naruto. She bobbed her head for another 5 minutes with her tongue swirling around her lovers penis, sometimes fast and sometimes slowly and sometimes just completely stopping to tease Naruto a bit. After another 10 minutes she felt her lover's penis twitch and heat up before Naruto grunted out **"I'M CUMMING!" **releasing rope after rope that caused her too almost choke on how much there was but also how thick it was so it was hard for her to swallow.

Naruto coming out of his pleasure filled state couldn't believe how good that felt and decided to give her the same treatment and carried her bridal style onto the bed and dropped her before shoving 4 fingers into her vagina wetting it a bit before pulling it out and gliding it over the edges of the lips of her vagina. He slowly moved his head toward his target and teased her by licking the sides of her lips getting a soft groan from her, but as quick as you can say 'one' he dove directly into her vagina and began to lick and stick his tongue up into her ass getting a loud scream and moan from Akira.

Akira was in heaven or whatever they call it here but for here it felt like Makai since it was her home, when she felt Naruto attack her she nearly climaxed all over him from the pleasure of his tongue but this time she climaxed so hard she could see stars when Naruto finally found her clitoris making before she saw Naruto lift his head away from between her legs to see her juices on his face before he licked it away making her arousal sky rocket before her mind was lost into lust when he had said this.

**"You taste delicious my Beni-hime."** Naruto said before he was tackled by a red blur and saw he was his back with Akira straddling him guiding his penis towards her opening before he entered her both of them moaned in pleasure.

Akira began bouncing up and down slowly before getting tired of how low the pleasure was and began to go faster but nearly fainted when Naruto thrust up to meet her hips entering her womb she nearly climaxed right then and there but his penis left her womb when he thrust back down. Naruto then sat up and kissed her lips and created a hot french kiss with spit and saliva exchanging, Naruto moved his head down toward her neck and licked it slowly making her moan in pleasure before Naruto latched onto her neck making a love mark. He once again moved his head towards her breasts while moving his left hand to knead her left breast while his mouth latched onto her right nipple causing her to scream in pleasure.

Once he was done Naruto moved both his hands to her hips and thrust upwards causing his penis to enter her womb and making Akira climax making her walls tighten before she moaned at the fullness she was getting from Naruto and tightened even further causing him to climax with a loud grunt and shot ropes after ropes into her womb without pulling out. It was so tight that Naruto couldn't pull out so he just let his penis do the work. They both didn't know that his semen would create something much more beautiful then the act of love making.

Akira was the first to collapse onto Naruto's chest panting and huffing before Naruto feel back onto the bed from the weight and pleasure.

**"That..felt..better than..the first...time."** Akira panted out.

**"Very true, maybe we should do this every night since we are immortal?" **Naruto said with a devious and lecherous grin of having sex with his mate every single night for the rest of time.

**"Well...that is the future...now round 2?"** Akira asked before she was on her back, both basked in the pleasure of an old age of dancing with moans, grunts , screams , and encouragements coming from the mansion making all of Makai wonder what in 9 hells what they were doing inside of that room.

**Lemon End**

**Timeskip 1 Month**

It has been 5 months ever since Naruto had became Akira's mate but more importantly the Ruler of Makai, but for some reason after one specific night his mate had been cranky with him ever since with morning sickness and cravings for random things.

Naruto first thought she was on her period but she said that it had happened last month which had disturbed him a bit but nerveless shook it off.

Before this had kept happening every single day and week before Naruto had told Akira too go to the doctors or medics to see what was wrong. That is why you'll see Naruto sitting on the couch inside their bedroom waiting for his mate to come back to see if she was okay or not.

He then heard the sounds of walking coming towards his room to see his wife opening the door with a small smile on her face.

**"Everything is alright, right?" **Naruto asked before she replied.

**"No just some sickness." **Akira said

**"Is it serious, your not going to die right?!"** Naruto frantically asked her worrying for her safety.

**"No something that you gave me." **Akira said before Naruto starting going crazy saying that he accidentally killed his wife before realizing something.

**"Does this mean I have it?!" **Naruto asked

**"I sure hope not, I don't think you can get pregnant with our child anyways..." **Akira said

**"Yeah tru-WAIT DID YOU SAY YOUR PREGNANT?!"** Naruto said

**"Yes, I am pregnant for about a month.." **Akira stopped talking because Naruto had fainted like a man should when you figure out that your mate was holding your child for over a month without really noticing.

**10 Minutes later**

**'What happened?' **Naruto thought before remembering that his mate was pregnant...HE"S A FATHER...he woke up and screamed that out on his top of his lungs the whole Makai heard it and thought 'Was that Juubi-Sama?' 'Did he say he was a father?!'

Naruto then saw his mate right next to him looking at him with amused eyes with a small grin.

**"Ara Ara, you must be excited aren't you?"** Akira said though she could see he wasn't really paying attention to her.

**"I'm going to need to buy diapers, food , and toys."** Naruto said before realizing they would need to know the due date and gender.

**"Akira, what is the gender and due date?"** Naruto asked his mate.

**"In 8 months and the gender we should find out in 4 months."** Akira replied

**Timeskip 4 months**

We could see two demons walking hand in hand, one was male while one was female with a bulge stomach that showed that she was pregnant but if you look closely you could see them walking towards the doctors.

**"I bet its gonna be a girl."** Naruto said

**"I'm betting that its going to be a boy."** Akira said

They both finally arrived to their destination and walked to a room where a demon medic walked in and did a quick check up on Akira before making his hands glow green and slide it up and down her stomach, it wasn't touching but about 5 inches away from her stomach. After about 10 seconds he pulled his hands away and said brightly.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the demon medic said before walking out of the room.

**"heh, I win that means we'll be having sex on the couch on Thursdays."** Naruto said with a giant smile since he truly loved doing their jazz there.

**"I wanted to do it in the shower..."** Akira replied with a pout.

**Timeskip 3 Months**

**"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR BALLS OFF WHEN WE'RE DONE GETTING OUR DAUGHTER OUT WITH A RUSTY KUNAI!" **Akira screamed out before close by men cover their legs while most men prayed a quick prayer for his pride of a man be connected to his lower regions.

Naruto hearing this paled whiter then Sai and was quickly trying to sooth his mate so he doesn't lose his chance of making more children with his mate, all thoughts were quickly silenced when they heard a loud wail.

Naruto looked back to his wife to see her carrying a small bundle in her hands before he walked up to her and started crying in joy of having a family for so long.

One of the doctors asked what she would be named and both of them replied with the same thought **"Hikari Uzumaki"**

The doctors left them to do their thing when Naruto kissed Akira and whispered thank you for giving him a family.

**'This is going to be a hard couple of years'** they simultaneously thought of raising Hikari.

**Timeskip 8 Years**

**"HIKARI!"** Akira yelled running after her daughter since she stole one of her black lace thongs that she wore when Naruto and her had sex but Hikari somehow had found the thong and began running around the palace with it in her hand. Naruto who was on the sidelines was looking at the pair with amused eyes because he and Akira were just about to have sex to try to go for another child.

**Done!**

**Disclaimer: No flames please I'd rather not have my computer on fire thank you.**

**AN: Naruto was to busy roaming her form to notice the features**

**One shot Done!**


End file.
